Memories
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: No recordaba quien era ni como habia llegado a ese paraiso vegetal, lo unico que sabia era que se llamaba Gabriel por una voz que lo llamaba.


**N/a: **_Hola a todos, he vuelto. Y sí no sestaba muerta, estaba de parranda… que mentira mas gorda, en realidad estoy algo, un poquitín, una miajilla, un "nada" ocupada con los malditos estudios de la universidad (nótese el sarcasmo); que si ahora un exposición, que se ahora ir a un museo bíblico a hacer practicas, luego aburridísimos seminarios sobre prehistoria en los que mi mente se encaminaba hacia senderos tan macabros y retorcidos como los del Master o Moriarty, o sino interminables resumes por capítulos de un libro que va sobre el Egipto antiguo. Vamos, una fiesta, que ni las de Charlie Sheen en la mansión Playboy. Dios. Reboso estrés por los poros. _

_Bueno a lo que iba, y lo mas importante, he vuelto con otro Sabriel (no. No es la continuación del anterior que hice. Ese esta planteado para publicarse el 28 de este mes, junto con otro de Sherlock). Estoy orgullosa de este fic, o por lo menos se me hincha en el pecho de orgullo cuando lo leo. Y todo porque en este me he dejado llevar un poco y he dejado mas de mi que en otros. Es otra pequeña joya junto con "Chrystal Palace" y "Las aventuras de Jack Harkness". _

_Que lo disfrutéis. _

**Memories**

No sabia como había llegado allí, no sabia como se llamaba el lugar, ni como se llegaba hasta ahí; pero no le importaba demasiado, ya que, estaba en paz en aquel paraíso vegetal. Solo sabia que la hierba era verde y suave, las flores le cautivaban el olfato con sus dulces aromas y los arboles daban una buena sombra bajo la que poder echarse una reparadora siesta. Era un autentico paraíso. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? No lo sabía. Un día despertó allí, tras un intenso dolor y desde entonces estaba allí. Tenia que ponerle nombre al lugar, no podía llamarlo siempre allí. Paradise Valley… demasiado obvio. Candyland. Tampoco, ahí no había dulces. La Comarca, ¿Y donde estaban los hobbits? ¿Eh, listo? Lo complicado que era ponerle nombre a un lugar. Tendría que pensar un poco más. El fabuloso mundo de…de… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Vaya… tampoco sabia como se llamaba. Aquel descubrimiento lo angustio por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Tenia que recordar como se llamaba, costase lo que costase. Necesitaba saber su nombre.

__Gabriel…_

¿De donde había venido ese susurro? En aquel lugar solo estaba él. Reconocía la voz pero no sabia de quien era. La voz lo había llamado, estaba seguro. Su nombre era Gabriel. Le encantaba su nombre. Gabriel. Un nombre importante. Se sentía feliz de poder conocerlo por fin después de tanto tiempo. Se lo agradeció a esa bonita voz, que no sabia de donde venia, ni de quien era, ni si quiera si era de hombre o mujer, a pesar de que algo en su interior le gritaba que era la voz de un hombre que conocía. De pronto, a su mente vino el nombre de su paraíso, como si fuese el susurro de un recuerdo lejano. Sam. Su paraíso se llamaría Sam, aunque no supiera lo que significaba ese término. Ni por qué lo hacia feliz y a la vez lo angustiaba de la misma manera.

Pasaban los días, aunque bien podría haber pasado horas o quizá meses, ya que, no tenía noción del tiempo en su paraíso. Lo único que había cambiado era el paisaje; el campo o pradera en la que había estado hasta el momento había ido cambiando poco a poco hasta transformarse en un frondoso y gran bosque de altos arboles de oscuras hojas verdes y grande troncos por donde escalaban las enredaderas. Su Sam era ahora así. Le gustaba el cambio, a pesar de que no era tan luminoso, el bosque le transmitía un sentimiento de calidez y nostalgia que no le transmitía el otro. Le gustaba dar largos paseos entre los arboles, escuchando el sereno silencio que reinaba en el lugar, roto solo por el sonido de sus pasos sobre las hojas secas y las pequeñas ramas que hacían de alfombra sobre la húmeda tierra. También le gustaba la temperatura que reinaba en el lugar, era fresca, sin llegar al frio, que solo era cortada por los inusuales rayos de sol que se colaban entre las copas de los arboles iluminado levemente ese precioso paraíso y dándole un toque misterioso.

__Gabriel…_

La voz había vuelto de nuevo. La voz de ese hombre lo había vuelto a llamar, con aquel tono anhelante y triste de la otra vez. Busco con sus ojos color miel a la persona que lo llamaba. Notaba que tenia que estar cerca de él, sin embargo, no veía a nadie. Necesitaba ver a esa persona. No entendía todavía el motivo pero lo deseaba mas que nada en el mundo. Deseaba calmar aquella tristeza.

Día tras día, tras la última vez que escucho su nombre, comenzó a contarlos para saber cuanto tiempo llevaba allí solo. Los días pasaron a ser semanas, las semanas en meses y estos llegaron a formar un año completo. No había vuelto a escuchar la voz pero si percibía que muy rara vez una sombra se pasaba por allí, como si quisiese hacerle compañía en su dura soledad. Aquel espectro o ente le era conocido pero al mismo tiempo él no conocía a nadie. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

__Gabriel… ¿Dónde estas?... Debimos ayudarte contra él…_

Ese hombre estaba hablándole a él. Se sentía dichoso de ese milagro, aunque fueran frases inconexas y para el castaño no tuviesen mucho sentido. Él también quería hablar con el hombre.

_ Estoy aquí_ dijo contestándole a la pregunta que antes había formulado la voz_ ¿Quién eres?_ pregunto con inocencia.

Espero durante un buen rato a que le contestara pero no hubo respuesta. Siguió esperando pensando que en algún momento le contestaría. Pasaron los meses y el castaño seguía sin moverse del lugar donde lo había escuchado por última vez, esperando por una respuesta. Mientras, a su alrededor poco a poco había ido cambiando el paisaje a uno mas otoñal. El ente se había acercado más al castaño pero seguía sin comunicarse con él, sin embargo, lo acompañaba para que no se sintiera solo.

__Gabriel…Lo siento…__Había sido un susurro efímero pero lo había vuelto a escuchar. Se sentía tan feliz que no pudo contener una pequeña carcajada de puro júbilo. El ente vibro de felicidad, con la consecuencia de que todas las hojas vibraron con él, como si fuera un grito de alegría. __ ¿Sabes una cosa, Gabriel? Ahora que ya no estas aquí, no dejo de pensar en ti… Sé que suena extraño, ya que, siempre que tuviste oportunidad nos gastabas algunas de tus "bromas". Sí, aun estoy algo resentido con la "broma" de que todos los días fueran martes y viera a mi hermano morir de distintas formas. A pesar de todo aquello las hecho de menos. _

La voz volvió a silenciarse.

Ahora recordaba. A él le gustaba gastar bromas; era su pasatiempo favorito junto con algo mas que no conseguía recordar pero sí el sabor de algo dulce. Ahora sabía dos cosas seguras sobre él: se llamaba Gabriel y le gustaba gastar bromas. Gracias a esa voz estaba poco a poco recordando quien era, y con ello dentro de él cada vez crecía un pequeño agujero que lo llenaba de angustia, ya que, no podía calmar la tristeza que impregnaba cada palabra que pronunciaba esa voz. Observo una vez más a su Sam, a pesar de que conocía el lugar de memoria, y pudo ver como el ente cada vez estaba más cerca de él, pero todavía no se dejaba ver totalmente. Comenzó a sentir curiosidad y a la vez sentir un terror incontrolable por conocerlo y saber quien o qué era.

Los días fueron pasando y Gabriel no perdía jamás la oportunidad, si la tenia, de seguir al ente, u observarlo, si lo anterior no daba al caso. No pudo lograr sacar gran cosa de sus observaciones pero averiguo que no era como él y tenia un gran poder.

_ ¿Qué eres?_ preguntó, ya harto. La curiosidad lo estaba consumiendo. El ente no contesto pero se detuvo frente a él como si lo observara y rio divertido. Como si supiera algo que el castaño no. Las copas de los arboles vibraron con su risa como si fueran su coro y el ente el vocalista central. Aquello no le gusto para nada. Una cosa es que se riera con él y otra muy distinta es que se riera de él como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Se podría decir que no le estaba gustando que le hicieran probar su propia medicina._ ¡Basta!_ le grito con un claro gesto de desagrado y molestia_ No tiene ninguna gracia.

El ser blanquecino y sin rostro dejo de reír poco a poco mientras comenzaba a negar con la cabeza, aun riéndose por lo bajo, tal como lo haría un padre con su hijo cuando tiene una pequeña rabieta. El ser volvió a levantar la cabeza como si lo mimara e hizo un gesto para que se callara y escuchara. El castaño receloso le hizo caso y momentos después se comenzó a escuchar la voz.

__Hoy Cas ha tenido una charla conmigo después de que Dean y yo discutiésemos. Dean dice que como puede ser que te eche de menos con lo "grano en el culo" que fuiste todos estos años; y que me centrase en el presente. Luego ha venido Castiel y hemos estado charlando. Él dice que es normal lo que estoy sintiendo ahora teniendo en cuenta mis sentimientos hacia a ti. Aun no entiendo como ha podido darse cuenta antes que yo mismo. También me conto que si te rezaba quizá mis pensamientos llegarían hasta a ti, como le ocurre a él con Dean. Realmente deseo que sea así, sino ya sabría como descargar toco esto…_

La voz volvió a silenciarse y con ella todo lo demás. El ser seguía allí "mirándolo" y esperando que reaccionase o hablase tras la última intervención de la voz; pero era evidente que el castaño tardaría un buen rato en contestar, ya que, su cabeza era un torbellino de pensamientos confusos y aparentemente inconexos. ¿Castiel? ¿Dean? ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué tenían que ver con la voz? Necesitaba saber que tenían que ver con él, porque algo si había sacado en claro; ese tal Castiel y Dean lo conocían a él.

_ ¿Quienes son Castiel y Dean? _ pregunto casi en un murmullo aun perdido en sus pensamientos.

El ser la hizo un gesto con la mano señalándose la cabeza. Quería que el hombre pensase más profundamente, o en este caso, que recordase. Estaba claro que tenia que confiar en ese extraño ser para poder descubrir quién era. Tomo asiento en el suelo, ya que, iba a pasar mucho, mucho tiempo pensando y recordando. Mientras el ente, trepo a una de las ramas de uno de los robles, que estaban mas cerca de Gabriel, y se acomodó con tranquilidad a esperar que el otro recordase para poder seguir avanzando. El tiempo pasó lentamente, como si no tuviese prisa por avanzar en su propio recorrido, para el castaño mientras recordaba y recordaba. Poco a poco fue hilando, como si fuera el telar de Atenea, los cabos sueltos de su confusa y perdida memoria. Castiel era su hermano pequeño, aunque el menor fuese moreno y de ojos azules. Cas, ahora comprendía el apodo, era un diminutivo. Dean. Era cazador. Él solía gastarle bromas al rubio y a su hermano. Era la pareja de Cas. Su mente volvió al moreno. Cas era… un ángel. Aquel pensamiento lo golpeo como un puñetazo. Si Cas era un ángel eso quería decir que él también lo era por el simple hecho de ser su hermano…No. Él era un arcángel, ahora lo recordaba, como también recordaba el cielo.

_ ¡Ya lo recuerdo!_ grito feliz, mientras se levantaba del suelo y miraba hacia el roble donde estaba el ente. _ Soy un arcángel_ finalizo mientras se acercaba al árbol caminando.

El ente bajo del árbol con agilidad y se situó frente a él. Luego con su mano derecha señalo a las copas de los arboles y al suelo. El arcángel no entendía que quería mostrarle el extraño ser.

_ No lo entiendo. Es solo vegetación.

El ser negó con la cabeza y luego le señalo los ojos, para después volver a señalar a los arboles con insistencia. Seguía sin entender que tenia que ver los ojos con los arboles. De pronto, la voz volvió a hablar, aunque esta vez era a penas audible.

__Gabriel…__la voz lo estaba volviendo a llamar__ Yo ya no sé si esto funciona, quiero creer que sí, pero seria mentir. No vas a volver nunca más. Los muertos no pueden volver del mas allá __la voz se quebró__ Yo… Te hecho de menos. Debería habértelo dicho antes._ _Gabriel estaba comenzando a desesperarse; el ser seguía haciendo los mismos movimientos además de señalar la voz ¿Qué significaba?_ _Dean a veces murmura enfadado que debería haberte pateado tu "angelical" trasero. Sé que mi hermano solo quiera lo mejor para mi… _ _Dean. Sus ojos son verdes. Ahora entendía a lo que se refería al ser, pero quedaba la cuestión de su hermano. Su hermano… él también tenía los ojos verdes. La voz era el hermano de Dean. ¿Cómo se llamaba?_ _Solo espero que en el lugar que estés, me puedas escuchar…_

No. No. No. No se podía callar ahora. Estaba tan cerca de saber su nombre. Se sentía frustrado e impotente por no poder hacer nada por calmar el dolor de ese hombre. Miro malamente al ente. Necesitaba pagar su mal humor con alguien y el ser era lo más a mano que tenia en ese momento.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Contento? Lo único que puedo hacer es recordar y escuchar impotente la voz del hermano de Dean que cada vez se rompe más por el dolor de que yo este muerto…_ callo de repente. Estaba muerto. No podía estar con ese hombre porque estaba muerto. Ahora entendía las primeras frases que la voz le decía. Se culpaba de su muerte_ Estoy muerto_ sentencio.

El ente cabeceo dándole la razón, tras es, le palmeo el hombro en forma de consuelo y luego lo empujo suavemente para guiarlo hacia dentro del gigantesco bosque. Gabriel se dejo guiar con tranquilidad, mientras asumía su nuevo estado. Aun le costaba creerlo pero por lo que veía era tan cierto como que el sabor del chocolate con caramelo era dulce. Recordaba que le encantaban los dulces sobre todo las chocolatinas con caramelo. Cada vez estaba recordando mas rápido pero seguía sin recordar al hermano de Dean. Pronto su cabeza se convirtió en un hervidero de pensamientos y recuerdos confusos. Miguel. Lucifer. El Apocalipsis. Dios no estaba en el cielo. Los Winchester. Dean… Sam. Su cuerpo se detuvo como si lo hubieran clavado allí con clavos. Miro a su alrededor como si reconociese el lugar por primera vez. Su paraíso se llamaba Sam, porque le recordaba a él. Siempre había sabido quién era el dueño de la voz, pero su mente se había negado a hacérselo saber, guardando todos aquellos recuerdos en una caja fuerte bajo llave, para evitarle el sufrimiento de saber que jamás volvería a ver al menor de los Winchester. Quería regresar y decirle que el también sentía lo mismo.

Miro al ser que estaba a su lado, esperándolo con serenidad. El ente lo estaba guiando hacia algún lugar antes de que el castaño se detuviera de golpe. Quería enseñarle algo. Siempre había querido guiarlo para que recordase, a pesar de que jamás habían hablado, ni si quiera se conocían. ¿Quién era realmente ese ser? Dio varios pasos hacia atrás con recelo. No se fiaba de las intenciones de ese ser. Nadie ayuda a otra persona sin querer nada a cambio.

_ ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué pretendes?_ pregunto desconfiado.

El ser negó con la cabeza con exasperación y se cruzo de brazos de mala gana, mientras tomaba una forma definida. Los ojos oscuros de Chuck le devolvieron la mirada. Se estaba hartando del juego que había mantenido hasta el momento.

_ ¿Eres Dios?_ pregunto confuso y algo desalentado. No esperaba que dios fuese un hombre normal y común, bueno normal, normal no era; tenia pinta de estar algo mas tirando a la locura que a la cordura. Y que decir de su aspecto desaliñado y con una clara falta de higiene.

_ Algo así_ dijo esquivando la pregunta.

Gabriel rodo los ojos y bufo conteniendo la risa.

_ Pues vamos bien_ dijo con sarcasmo.

Tras es acido comentario se hizo un silencio incomodo y tan tenso que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo jamonero.

_ _Gabriel…_ _la voz de Sam volvió a resonar por el extenso bosque_ _Yo… Te a…_ _dejo de escucharse por unos minutos_ _Ya no puedo mas. Adiós Gabriel._

Aquella despedida le dolió tanto o más que cuando Lucifer lo apuñalo. Tenia que volver como fuera. Miro decidido al escritor.

_ Necesito volver a la vida. Urgentemente. Sam me necesita_ dijo tajantemente.

_ Has perdido tu gracia, así que, no puedes volver_ le contesto en respuesta

_ ¿Dónde la encuentro? _ le estaba desesperando aquella situación.

_ ¡Por fin! _ exclamo_ Estaba intentando guiarte hasta donde esta, pero te has detenido y has comenzado a hacer preguntas. Nos has retrasado_ dijo con simpleza pero a la vez echándole en cara la situación en la que estaban.

El castaño frunció el ceño, como lo haría un niño pequeño cuando le llevaban la contraria, por no poder responderle y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca. Ya se la devolvería, aunque fuera el mismo dios, su padre para más señas… aunque ya hacia un tiempo que él sabía que había salido más a su madre. Es lo que tiene la genética que uno no elige con que rasgos nace.

_Vamos_ murmuro todavía molesto.

La respuesta parecía que le había gustado a Chuck, ya que, sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a caminar internándose mas en el espeso bosque sin siquiera esperarlo ni mirar atrás. Aquello cogió desprevenido al ángel pero pronto salió de su estupor y acelero el paso para darle alcance. En cuanto estuvo a su altura, lo miro un momento de reojo esperando que el otro hombre hiciese un comentario, pero al ver que este seguía con la vista puesta al frente y parecía que lo ignoraba, decidió no dirigirle la palabra hasta que no fuese necesario. Iban pasando las horas y aun seguía caminando por el bosque internándose más y más dentro de él. Sin embargo, había veces en la que el ángel juraría que estaban dando vueltas en círculos; como los típicos excursionistas novatos que van por primera vez a acampar en el bosque, solo para demostrar mediante estúpidas pruebas que existían aliens o en su defecto alguna criatura sobrenatural y acababan haciendo un video cutre a lo "Proyecto de la Bruja de Blair" o llorando acojonados contra unos arbustos porque piensan que van a morir. Pobres inocentes si de verdad supieran, no harían tonterías como esas.

De pronto, salió de sus pensamientos al notar como el otro lo detenía colocando su brazo izquierdo a modo de barrera. Miro al castaño y este le devolvió la mirada diciéndole con ella que esperase y observase. Gabriel asintió lentamente, intentando comprender a qué se debía tanto misterio y cautela.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ pregunto.

_Ahí esta tu gracia_ dijo señalando una gran piedra algo mohosa y llena de musgo que se alzaba orgullosa en medio de un pequeño claro sin a penas luminosidad por las grades copas que se entretejían a varios metros sobre ellos, pero que, sin embargo, tenia a sus pies una mullida alfombra de hierba y flores de todos los colores._ A partir de aquí debes continuar tu solo_ termino.

_ De acuerdo_ asintió_ No vayas a soltar ahora algo como que la fuerza te acompañe o cosas así_ le advirtió con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Se despidió de Chuck y comenzó a andar con una tranquilidad, que por dentro no sentía, hacia el monolito. Cuando estuvo a dos metros de él comenzó a sentir como una fuerza familiar lo llamaba y lo atraía hacia la piedra. Se acercó con algo mas de rapidez y toco la húmeda y fresca superficie irregular de piedra. Entonces, instantes después, sintió como una cálida y brillante luz lo envolvía para luego entrar y expandirse por todo su cuerpo antes de desaparecer por completo. Tras aquella experiencia despego con una lentitud pasmosa su palma de la roca; alargando la despedida de aquel maravilloso lugar que lo había acogido durante tanto tiempo. Supo sin necesidad de girarse que el otro hombre o lo que fuera ya se había marchado, dejándolo solo.

Sonrió.

Era el momento de salir de allí y volver a la tierra, a cualquier lugar donde se encontrase Sam, o en el caso de que no lo encontrase buscaría a Cas o en el peor de los casos a Dean. Batió sus alas, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, y voló lo más rápido que ellas podían. Sentía que estaba ya cerca del menor de los Winchester, mientras que su mente y su alma repetían como un mantra el nombre de Sam una y otra vez, deseando que ese pensamiento volase más rápido que él y darle la esperanza de que jamás volvería a dejarlo solo; de que lo amaba. Iba a tal velocidad que cuando aterrizo por poco no pego con uno de los tantos coches viejos y en desuso que tenia Bobby en la parte exterior del taller anexo a su casa.

Contuvo el aliento al ver la espalda ancha del castaño frente a él. No se movió del lugar en el que estaba a pesar de que tenía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo, pero le estaba ganando el miedo de que en realidad todo fuera un sueño y cuando despertase se encontrase todavía en el bosque. Si eso fuera así, estaba seguro que después de eso se volvería loco o, lo que es peor, intentaría acabar de una forma u otra con el sufrimiento de no volver a ver los brillantes ojos verdes de Sam. Salió de sus pensamientos al ver como el otro hombre se limpiaba la cara con la manga de la chaqueta y reprimía un sollozo.

_ Sam…_ lo llamo desesperado por secar aquellas amargas lágrimas mientras se acercaba hasta a él casi a zancadas.

El mas joven lo único que atino a hacer fue darse la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Gabriel llamándolo. En cuanto lo vio acercarse a él tan aprisa, abrió aun más los ojos de la sorpresa y dejo de llorar por un instante. El ángel en cuanto lo tuvo cerca lo abrazo con fuerza, haciendo que los dos se cercenasen de que eran reales el uno para el otro.

_ Gabriel…_ musito aun sin salir de su estupor.

_Estoy aquí_ le dijo mientras cerraba mas al abrazo._ No podía continuar estando allí sabiendo que te hacia daño mi ausencia… mi muerte. Perdóname_ le pidió mientras lo miraba a los acuosos ojos y con una mano le apartaba las pocas lagrimas que aun surcaban las mejillas del mas alto-_ T gracias por hacerme ir recordando al escuchar tu voz cuando rezabas o pensabas en mi_ sonrió.

Sam lo abrazo enterrando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del arcángel, mientras lagrimas silenciosas corrían por sus mejillas hasta llegar a la chaqueta que llevaba el ángel, empapándola a su paso. Esta vez lloraba de felicidad. El ángel, al cual amaba, estaba entre sus brazos después de haber vuelto de entre los muertos solo para regresar a él. Se sentía tan feliz.

_Gabriel…_ sollozo_ te echaba tanto de menos_ logro decir con la voz quebrada por el llanto, mirándolo a los ojos.

_ Y yo a ti, Sasquatch_ dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro_ Te…

Iba a decir "te quiero" pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que, el Winchester asalto sus labios sin avisar, besándolo con ansias y amor, pero amor de bueno, de ese tipo de amor que hace que puedas hacer cualquier cosa por la persona amada, o volar en avión en el caso de Dean por ir junto a Castiel para mostrarle como era montarse en uno de esos cacharros infernales, según el criterio del mayor de los Winchester.

_Yo también. Yo también_ murmuro separándose un momento para respirar y luego seguir besándose con el mayor bromista de la historia.

Lo que ellos no notaron, fue como el ángel de cabello moreno los observaba con una leve sonrisa en los labios, antes de volverse sobre sus pasos, para darles un poco de intimidad y tiempo para poner las cosas en su sitio, y para decirle a su pareja que Sam tardaría un rato en volver, a parte de que dejara de buscarlo que estaba en muy buenas manos. Además el moreno tenia otros planes para con Dean en los que incluían una cama y sirope de fresa.

**Fin.**


End file.
